


Confessional Planning

by c0cunt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Pack Politics, Werewolf Keith, Werewolf Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Keith knew that something was up with Shiro.  After courting the pack leader for almost two years, it would be hard for Keith not to notice.  All it takes is finding Shiro on their front porch at 4am, in wolfskin, for Keith to find out what the issue is





	Confessional Planning

**Author's Note:**

> sliiiiightly inspired by what I remember of the book Blood and Chocolate, but mostly me wanting to write werewolf sheith

Shiro looked so forlorn, stretched across their couch with a pillow held tightly to his chest, nude and still bleeding sluggishly from several wounds he’d sustained.  Even though Keith still felt slightly panicked from seeing Shiro in wolfskin, bloody and splayed out on their front porch, as he came home at 4am, he was.  A little less panicked.  None of the wounds were serious, and most of the blood hadn’t been Shiro’s.  But the other man was still silent about _what_ had happened, no matter how much Keith prodded as he had helped Shiro wash up.  But now, clutching a handful of gauze and disinfectant, Keith set his face as he sat on their coffee table, ready to pry the full story out of his almost-mate if it was the last thing he did.

 

“So.  Last night wasn’t a full moon,”  Keith began bluntly, splashing disinfectant onto his hand.  Shiro grunted an affirmative noise, holding back a slight hiss from the sting as Keith prodded at the first cut.  Undeterred, Keith continued with his musings and ministrations, wrapping the smallest in gauze and moving onto the next.

 

“Not a full moon for another week, but you’ve been in your fur the past three nights.  Each night, you’ve come back bloody and sulky.”  Keith paused, a commanding growl gaining Shiro’s immediate eye contact.  “What sort of conclusion am I supposed to come to?”

 

Shiro flinched from under Keith’s gaze, already knowing what any other wolf would’ve immediately thought.  It was just barely the beginning of mating season, and they hadn’t yet pledged themselves fully to each other.  There was another large pack, the Galra, in the area aside from their own, plus numerous lone wolves that would be more than happy to romp with a wolf like Shiro, a _pack leader_ for crying out loud.

 

“I…”  Shiro hesitated, gripping the pillow even closer to his chest.  Keith waited for Shiro to continue, a thumb running soothingly against Shiro’s side, until it became obvious that Shiro wasn’t sure how to continue.

 

“I know you aren’t running with unmated wolves, I would’ve smelled them on you,” Keith said plainly, expecting Shiro to relax a bit with that knowledge.  Unexpectedly, Shiro became even more tense, eyes downcast.  Keith immediately put aside the medical supplies, and crouched down near Shiro’s face, eyes wide and pleading.  “Just tell me what’s going on, Shiro.  Scenting can only tell me so much, and you _know_ that most of the pack won’t even speak to me after you started showing interest in me.”  Shiro growled at that reminder - their pack claimed to be accepting of others, but when lone wolves or former Galran wolves attempted to become part of them, a large majority of the pack treated the outsiders as if they were less than trash.  And when their pack leader took interest in a wolf that was considered less than trash...A lot of wolves had _plenty_ to say about that, and none of it was good.

 

“I...I’ve been training,” Shiro muttered hesitantly.  Keith cocked his head to the side, waiting for the rest of what Shiro needed to say.  “Training with that small pack of former Galran, the ones that call themselves Marmora.  At the next new moon, I’m going to challenge Zarkon for his pack, and control of the area.”  Shiro looked up at Keith pleadingly, knowing that if Keith had any reservations about attempting to take down the Galran pack, he wouldn’t challenge them at all.

 

Keith blinked slowly, breaking apart what Shiro had said in a way he could digest it.  Zarkon was the pack leader of the Galra, and had been for longer than most wolves had been alive.  There were rumors that Zarkon wasn’t defeatable, with his mate Honoria dabbling in magic that even local witches were terrified of.  His own mother had been Galra, before being run off by Honoria and joining the Marmora pack before dying at the jaws of her former pack’s leader.  The Galra had claimed that his mother had been trespassing at the time, and no pack had dared to try and bring justice to her murder…

 

“Do it,” Keith blurted, hands gripping the edge of their coffee table, unsure of what to do with them.  “Take down Zarkon, but Honoria is mine,” He snarled, bouncing to his with a sudden burst of adrenaline.  He could do it, too; Honoria wasn’t the strongest wolf around, and even though they were just about the same size in wolfskin, Keith was positive he could win against her.  Shiro sat up sharply, eyes wide as he watched Keith pace their living room.

 

“If we’re going in on this together...I want to be mated with you first,” Shiro murmured, grabbing Keith’s arm to gain his attention and stop him from pacing.  Shiro knew that Keith had hoped that he would step down as pack leader, before mating with him, but...He felt responsible for their pack, and he knew that Keith could handle the politics of being the leader’s mate.  Keith chewed at his lip, nervous for a moment before nodding sharply.

 

“We’ve been courting each other for so long now...Well, why not?”  Keith mumbled to himself.  Then he focused again on Shiro, squeezing his hand once before ordering “go call Coran, let’s make this official right now.”

 

Shiro stumbled away obediently, feeling almost dazed as he rung up Coran, wondering if the older wolf would even be awake at this hour, but not wanting to disappoint Keith.  At least Coran also knew of his plan and wouldn’t question why they were awake, Shiro thought, as Keith pressed his body firmly against his own, a possessive growl spilling out of his soon-to-be mate’s throat.  They both definitely had a lot more to plan, but that could wait until _after_ they were officially mated.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! ♥ ♥ comments and kudos are all loved and appreciated!! ♥ ♥  
> find me on twitter (@c0cunt)


End file.
